Jack Mitchelson
Jack Mitchelson is the jealous ex-boyfriend of Josephine "Jo" Wingfield, sworn enemy of Gilbert "Gilly" Noble, and the main antagonist of the 2001 comedy film Say It Isn't So. He was portrayed by Eddie Cibrian. Biography Jack Mitchelson is a rich and powerful multimillionaire who inherited his money from his father and secretly deals drugs (specifically reefer) which made him the biggest cannibis grower in the Pacific Northwest and controls over half the county of Beaver, Oregon by paying off numerous politicians and made the entire town so "squeaky clean". After the break up with her boyfriend Gilbert Noble due to the false discovery of him as her brother, Jo met and later became engaged with her former lover Jack. When Gilly was coming to Beaver after 16 months of living with a humiliating lie of being labeled as an incestuous sex offender, Jack who soon hired his incompetent brother Jimmy and his two redneck friends Freddy and Streak to take care of a security problem by getting rid of Gilly. After his failed attempt to tell Jo the truth when he displays a sign with the message "JO! I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER! MARRY ME!" across the sky from a plane owned by his friend Dig McCalfrey before Gilbert is arrested and sent to the —after the word "NOT" is ripped off by a nearby tree as they take off in Dig's plane. Dig returned to help him to escape with the aid of pancake-loving mental patient Mr. Campisi from the Beaver State Mental Care Facility asylum. While Gilly tried to tell Jo the truth about her mother's deception and failed before being knocked unconscious by Streak, one of Jack's henchmen. Mr. Campisi found Dig in a dryer machine back at the Eager Beaver Lodge Motel after their unsuccessful attempt to capture Leon. Later at the Mitchelson estate during an afterparty following the wedding, while Jack's brother Jimmy cowardly and quickly left the party in order to flee the police and avoid going to prison, the Beaver police including Sheriff Merle Hobbs, and Officer Gina whom he had an affair with behind Jo's back, arrived and showed the ashes of Gilly (which is actually the ashes of Streak killed by Leon) scooped up in a thermos bottle and they have Leon in custody due to his involvement in a car crash that killed Streak. Eventually Jo's father Walter after breaking away the chains his greedy wife Valdine wrapped around him, reveals to the entire townspeople at the wedding party the truth he and his wife have hidden from Jo about Leon because they both wanted Jack's money, and Jack who set the whole thing up because he wanted her all to himself. A frustrated Valdine attacked Leon and suffered a stroke in the end while Jo found out the truth and end the engagement and the would-be marriage with Jack after she slapped him hard and says "You're sick! You're f-cking sick!" in complete anger and disgust to her former ex-boyfriend who tries to have her all to himself. Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Businessmen Category:Liars Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Arrogant Category:Siblings Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Drug Dealers Category:Adulterers Category:Male